The present invention concerns piperazino-pyrimidines, process for their preparation and their use.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 9975/73 describes 2-methylamino-4-N-methylpiperazino-5-methylthio-6-chloropyrimidine, a process for its preparation, and its action on the central nervous system.